


Mommy Dearest

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [7]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Mommy Dearest

It had been three months since prom. Three months since you and Carl had been forced to break up. It was August, and you would be back in school soon. That summer had been the worst one you could recall. You weren’t grounded, but you had no desire to see anyone. What was the point? You felt as though you would have to wait to go away to college to really live your life, so you weren’t going to pretend at the moment.

It was almost lunch time, but you weren’t even thinking about eating. Laying on your bed, you had a book in your hands, but weren’t really reading it. You kept going over and over the same paragraph over and over. Hell, you’d forgotten what book you even had. Getting annoyed, you tossed it off the side of the bed and sighed. “Stupid dads.” You muttered. Negan wasn’t home at the moment, so the house was dead silent.

During the summer, you wound up napping, or lounging around for a good bit. When he was home, napping was difficult. He’d make noise, or want to spend time with you. You loved him, but when you were tired, you wanted nothing to do with anyone. Just the Sandman. The past month you’d come to a better arrangement. You did want to spend time with him, and not arguing, so you made sure to have dinner together twice a week. It had to be home cooked (he was a better cook than people realized), and phones were turned off. No friends, no Saviors. Then, Saturdays, the two of you went to the movies, or for ice cream. 

You were surprised to hear a knock on your front door, making you furrow your brows. It had been some time since any of your friends had bothered to try to hang out with you. There was no way they would start now. Forcing yourself out of bed, you slowly moved down the stairs, not caring that you hadn’t even changed from your pajamas that morning. You weren’t going out, so why bother?

Opening the door, your eyes went wide. “Hey, cupcake.” There stood a woman that you only knew from pictures, and even those were rare. You only knew her because you had her eyes. Your mother, Y/M/N.

“ _Mom_?!” You shook your head, wondering if you were seeing things. She hadn’t been around in 15 years. She’d walked out and never looked back. Not once in all that time had she sent a letter, called, or even show an interest in your life.

She let herself in, smiling as if home from a vacation. “It’s been too long since I’ve stood in this house.” Her eyes looked around to pictures on the walls. Birthday parties, Christmases, plays, dance recitals, and sports. “Is your father here, dear? I need to speak with him.” She looked at you as you shut the door. That damn smile she had plastered on her face made you want to slap her.

You shook your head. “No…” Your brain was trying to play catch up with your eyes. “He’s out on a ride with the guys.” Which meant he could be home at any time between now and two days from then. You hoped it was soon, as you did not want to play host to her.

“Well, then, how about a mother/daughter day?” She asked, smiling at you like a stepford wife. “Get our nails done, go to the salon, all that fun stuff.” Her tone reminded you of something off a bad teen movie.

“How about _no_?” You replied, walking past her. “I’m not going anywhere with you.” There was no way in hell you were about to walk out that front door with basically a complete stranger. For all you knew, someone hired her to kidnap her own kid. Although, why anyone would do that was beyond you. It wasn’t like your father was rich. And he didn’t talk about serious Savior business in front of you, so you had no way to know if it was related to them- if that’s indeed what this was.

She sighed and followed you to the kitchen. “I believe that’s not up to you, Y/N.” She told you simply. “That’s between your father, and myself.” Hearing that, you froze, thinking that he’d called her. He called her to come get you, and you were being shipped off. It wasn’t a kidnapping. It was your parents teaming up on you after all these years.  

Swallowing, you shook your head. “No, I’m 17. I have a right to say where I go.” You said, even if you weren’t entirely sure on that at the moment. “I don’t know you. I don’t know anything about you.” Your eyes shot to her. “I’m not going to stay with a complete stranger.”

“I’m _not_ a complete stranger, don’t be so dramatic.” She rolled her eyes at you. “I’m your mother, not some homeless woman wandering in from the street.”

* * *

Not too long after, your father was home, and you weren’t sure how to feel when you heard the roar of your father’s bike. All your life, it had been a comforting sound. And now, it held the possibility of betrayal. You’d been subjected to spending time with your mother already. Who, it turns out, married into money. How she managed that, you weren’t even sure. At the moment, you were watching a movie, just to have some peace while you snacked.

“Princess?” Your father’s voice rang out as he walked in the house. “Who’s piece of overpriced _shit_ is in our driveway?” He asked, coming to the living room where he heard the tv. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He growled at her, and you felt relief that he didn’t call her.

She looked over and raised an eyebrow at him before getting up. “I came to see my daughter.”

“MY daughter.” He was pissed. Even with everything with Carl you had never seen him like this. His fists were clenched as the rage on his face seemed to grow. “Get the fuck out of my house.” He motioned to the door.

“No.” She stood up and crossed her arms. “She’s a 17 year old girl. She needs a mother in her life, and clearly, she doesn’t have one.”

Negan got that smirk on his face that told you that shit was about to get loud. “I’ll be in my room.” You said, grabbing your snack and drink before slipping past him.

As soon as your door shut, you hear them start yelling at each other. Sighing, you sat on your bed and eyed your food, not even that hungry anymore. Your eyes stared at your bedroom door, wondering if this was what your life would have been like all along if she stuck around at all. You weren’t sure who was louder- your father, or her.


End file.
